happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
No Quill to Live
'No Quill to Live '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Pierce Featuring * Jerky * Lumpy * Flaky * Baldy * Plushy * Cloverfield * Howdy Appearances * Bulky * Hoppy * Mole Plot Pierce walks up to a bench in front of a large hedge. Jerky takes up the whole bench and tells him to beat it, so Pierce shoos him off with his quills. At the other side of the hedge, Lumpy mows the grass. Having lost his hedge trimmers, he decides to use his lawnmower to do the job. Pierce gets sucked into the machine and his quills are sent flying everywhere. Lumpy soon realizes what he's done and brings Pierce to the hospital, but leaves behind Jerky, who lays alive but covered in several quills. Pierce exits the hospital door with a few cuts. But his biggest concern is that he lost all his quills. Flaky walks up to a nearby barbershop, when the Mole slams the door on her, getting her quills stuck to the wall. Baldy, the barber, sees her quills poking through the wall and shaves them off. Pierce enters and glues Flaky's quills to his body. However, Baldy shaves him and he flees out the door, which smashes Flaky a second time but now kills her. Lumpy is seen trying to fix his lawnmower, filled with quills, while the injured Jerky tries to crawl away. Pierce marches by and Jerky laughs at him. Pierce sits on the bench and ends up in tears, until Plushy consoles him by placing two pillows on his back. This persuades Pierce to find something to replace his quills. He arrives at Cloverfield's greenhouse, where Howdy consults him about his needle-less cactus. Cloverfield applies a plant growth formula which miraculously causes the cactus to grow needles. But since too much was given, Cloverfield and Howdy were stabbed. Pierce rushes inside and pours the formula down his back, leaving a puddle on the ground. He looks at his reflection in a window to see his quills immediately sprouting back. He is so overjoyed that he kisses the formula bottle. This causes his lips to become prickly, to his shock. He slips on the puddle and ends up congesting he formula, causing quills to shoot from his head. Plushy, watching from outside, takes off his head pillow to mourn the victims. Meanwhile, Lumpy removes the bag attached to his lawnmower, seeing it is full of quills. He dumps them in a trash can, accidentally piercing Jerky with them. He screams before succumbing to blood loss. Moral "''Get the point across." Deaths # Flaky is smashed by a door. # Cloverfield and Howdy get impaled by cactus needles. # Pierce's head is pierced from the inside. # Jerky dies of blood loss after being pierced by too many quills. Trivia * This marks Pierce's 100th death, making him the third character to reach this milestone (after Josh in ''Moose of Oz'' and Trippy in ''Remembering Trippy''). * Pierce's death is similar to Nutty's in Wipe Out. * The episode is similar to Easy Comb, Easy Go due to a character losing hair and regaining it through a formula. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 65 Episodes